Es war einmal
by Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray
Summary: OneShots: Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. ! Nr. 1: Vier Rumtreiber auf Kurzurlaub in den USA. Einer besäuft sich. Einer kümmert sich...! aus Remus' Sicht erzählt.
1. Es war einmal

**_Es war einmal..._**

Das hier werden aller Voraussicht nach  
einige kurze Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit  
einiger Protagonisten aus den Potter-Bänden.  
Die Geschichten haben nicht unbedingt etwas  
miteinander zu tun. Es handelt sich dabei lediglich  
um einige kleine Einblicke in die Zeit vor den  
Büchern - wie es hätte passiert sein können... ;o)

Also, _viel Spaß damit_...

...auf der nächste Seite geht's auch schon  
mit der ersten los.

Bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt _auf eure  
Meinungen_ darüber.


	2. NO 1: Sirius' List

Habe da eine Menge toller Geschichten gefunden und sie etwas für das HP-Universum zurecht gestampft. Diese ist eine davon. Sie lagert schon seit einiger Zeit auf meinem Rechner.  
Hier also einige Passagen von mir, der Rest frei nach Mr. Welch und natürlich der guten JKR... (Ich denke die beiden werdens verkraften :o), hab ja selbst auch nichts davon (außer vielleicht ein kleines Reviewchen °mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt°!))

* * *

**#1 ES WAR EINMAL...**

**

* * *

**

**Plot/Warnungen/usw.**  
Diese Story handelt von den _vier Rumtreibern_  
und ist kurz nach deren Schulende in Hogwarts  
angesiedelt. Sie kann _gegen Ende_ hin vielleicht  
etwas _derb_ werden und beinhaltet _eindeutige  
Szenen zwischen zweien_ der genannten vier.

Also, wer nicht auf _slash _oder dererlei steht,  
sollte vielleicht besser hier umkehren.

Den anderen _viel Spaß dabei_...

* * *

**- und ein klitzekleine Feedback würde mich natürlich unheimlich freuen :o) -**

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°° **Sirius' List **°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Ich kwetschte mich gerade zu den andern in das winzig kleine Kaminzimmer das sich im hintersten Ecken unserer Stammkneipe befand, als mir auch schon einer der Jungs ungeduldig das Schälchen mit dem Flohpulver in die Hände schob. Vor nicht ganz einem Jahr hatte ich zusammen mit meinen drei besten Freunden den Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Jetzt studierten wir alle an der Londoner Magieruni und waren - man glaubt es kaum - immer noch so eng befreundet wie in der Schule. 

"Wie weit ist's von der Kneipe drüben bis zu unsrer Unterkunft?", rief ich aufgeregt.

"Anderthalb bis zwei Stunden, wenn wir nach unserer Karte hier gehen", antwortete James.

Sirius beugte sich herüber und klopfte Peter leicht auf die Schulter. "Mal sehn, ob wir's in einer schaffen", witzelte er und zwinkerte James zu, aber wir wussten alle, dass er es ernst meinte. Denn vor allem James und Sirius liebten es auf die Suche nach geheimen Schleichwegen und Abkürzungen zu gehen, wobei Sirius oft ein Näschen dafür hatte, sich hemmungslos zu verlaufen. Und das trotz seiner eigentlich feinen Schnuppernase. Doch dank James, der das Ganze dann mit seiner zeitweise kühlen Logik wieder in Ordnung brachte, fanden wir doch immer wieder auf den rechten Weg zurück.

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Schade, dass es hier in der Gegend nur dieses eine öffentliche Kaminzimmer gab und dass es auf Grund der hohen Muggelrate verboten war einfach dorthin zu apparieren wo wir hin wollten. Denn, fast, als hätte ich es geahnt führte uns auch dieses Mal Sirius 'geniale Abkürzung' auf einen nie enden wollenden Umweg und schließlich in eine Sackgasse. Also hatte James die Karte wieder an sich gerissen und navigierte uns aus den dunklen Gassen und Hinterhöfen heraus, in die uns Sirius hineinmanövriert hatte. Doch wir wollten ja unbedingt in dieses Muggelstädtchen. Sirius trieb uns in der letzten Stunde unseres Marsches mit seiner Imitation von Bart Simpson in den Wahnsinn, indem er ständig wiederholte: "Sind wir jetzt da? Sind wir jetzt da?" Irgendwann hatten wir diese verdammte Serie einmal bei Lilli gesehen und unsre beiden Clowns waren natürlich gleich hingerissen davon gewesen.

Wir checkten im billigsten Hotel der Stadt ein, im YMCA am Broadway. Es gab zwar kein Fernsehen, oder wie sich diese Dinger nannten, auf dem Zimmer und die Dusche bestand aus einer Gemeinschaftskabine den Flur runter, aber da wir nicht zum Simpsons-klotzen nach Kalifornien gereist waren, war uns das scheißegal. Nachdem wir unsere Taschen auf unserem Zimmer abgestellt hatten, begaben wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Allerersten der wichtigsten Grundelemente des Lebens: Bier. Ein weiteres Lob an die Muggel.

Sirius kannte sich in der Stadt selber schon aus, wenn er auch den Weg bis dorthin nicht alleine fand, und so brauchte er nicht lange, um uns in ein kleines italienisches Deli mit angeschlossenem Restaurant zu führen, in dem es die größten Fleischklopse gab, die ich je gesehen hatte. Da einige Leute ihn zu kennen schienen, überprüften sie unsere (selbstgemachten) Ausweise nicht allzu genau. So ist Sirius!

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Obwohl ich eigentlich Remus heiße, nannten mich meine Freunde Moony und irgendwie gefiel es mir. Seit ich Hogwarts besuchte hatte ich in neunzig Prozent aller Fälle, wenn man mich antraf, einen meiner besten Freunde im Schlepptau. Meine persönlichen Kennzeichen waren mittlerweile eine Größe von knapp über einsfünfundsiebzig, rötlich-blonde Haare und das, was meine Freunde 'den unschuldigen Blick' nannten.

James war der Älteste. Schwarzhaarig und etwa einsachtzig groß, hatte er trotz seiner Brille jenes typische Lächeln drauf, bei dem die Mädels unserer Klasse immer ausrasteten. Er war immer noch Quidditchspieler und hatte den gleichen schwankenden Gang, der diesen John Wayne aus den Muggelkinos berühmt gemacht hatte.

Peter war unser kleinster und zerstreutester. Sein wirkliches Ziel im Leben hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Er war einsachtundsechzig groß, stämmig und behaart wie ein Ewok. Aber nicht viele Kerle zogen ihn mehr als einmal damit auf, denn sonst bekamen sie's mit unserer ganzen Truppe zu tun. Peter war schnell, wendig und geschickt, mit den Händen, wenn er denn einmal wirklich bei der Sache war.

Und dann war da noch Sirius, der Bösewicht des Haufens. Er war körperlich nicht so wendig wie James, aber seine Courrage und Aggressivität setzten da ein, wo sie bei den meisten Kerlen gerade aufhörten. Er sah wunderschön aus mit seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren, dem breiten Kinn und den tief liegenden dunkelblauen Augen.

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Nachdem wir eine Anständige Menge Essen und eine mehr als anständige Menge Alkohol verdrückt hatten, waren alle zu einem Ortswechsel bereit.

Sirius schwankte aufs Klo, während Peter, James und ich unsere nächsten Schritte planten. Als er nach ein paar Minuten noch nicht zurück war, wurde ich abgeordnet, ihn zu holen.

Als ich die Tür zur Toilette aufstieß, sah ich den Grund für seine Verspätung. Unter der Kabine ragte, Sohlen nach oben, Senkel nach unten, ein Paar Turnschuhe heraus, was nur eins bedeuten konnte: Sirius erwies dem Merlin des Porzellans die althergebrachte, selbstaufopfernde Ehrerbietung.

Er hatte am Tisch gesessen und nacheinander Wodka, Gin und Rum in sich hineingeschüttet und jetzt hatte er die Quittung dafür bekommen. Und die Extraportion Austern hatte die Sache auch nicht besser gemacht.

Das Schlimmste hatte er überstanden, aber das sah man ihm nicht an. Er hatte es offensichtlich nicht schnell genug in die erforderliche Position geschafft und das hatte den Göttern nicht gefallen. Er trug buchstäblich seine Mahlzeit auf dem Leib.

"Wirst du's überleben?" fragte ich, wobei meine Fürsorge von leichtem Spott überlagert wurde. Sirius kapierte den Witz und schaute mich mit einem erstaunlichen Blick an, mit dem er zugleich um Hilfe zu flehen und das Leben auszulachen schien.

Ich war erleichtert und das muss sich wohl in meinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben.

"Schön zu sehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst", antwortete er. "Ich werd's überleben." Er nahm meine Hand und zog sich daran hoch.

"Die Jungs haben schon bezahlt und sind dabei, einen dieser gelben Gefährte anzuhalten", sagte ich.

Ich schaute Sirius an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand zu viert mit dir in so einen Wagen steigen will, solange du so stinkst." Ich hoffte, meine Worte waren nicht zu kränkend.

Erwartungsgemäß zuckte Sirius nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Versuch dich ein bisschen sauber zu machen", sagte ich, wobei ich mehrere Papiertücher aus dem Spender zog und sie Sirius reichte. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Ich flitzte zur Tür hinaus und holte James und Peter ein, die draußen auf dem Gehsteig standen und sich gegenseitig an die Schulter boxten. Ich informierte sie über Sirius' Zustand. Sie machten ein paar schmierige Witze, stimmten aber grundsätzlich zu, schon mal loszuziehen. Sie schnappten sich das nächste gelbe Taxi, so jedenfalls stand auf dem Schild, und wir vereinbarten, uns später zu treffen, aber nicht fest versprochen, falls sie Glück haben sollten.

"Wenigstens einer sollte heute abend flachgelegt werden", sagte ich, als sie das Taxi bestiegen. Sirius kam gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Taverne, um den Jungs bei der Abfahrt nachzuwinken. Ich stellte ihn an einer Parkuhr ab und rief uns beiden ein zweites Taxi, wie James es mit gezeigt hatte. Im Wagen verlor er das Bewusstsein und schlief den ganzen Weg zurück zum YMCA. Als er wieder aufwachte, war er ein bisschen groggy und durcheinander.

"Wo sind die Jungs hin?"

"Wer weiß?", antwortete ich und nahm Sirius' Gewicht auf die andere Seite, als wir den altmodischen Lift betraten. Der Portier bedachte uns mit einem betont gleichgültigen Blick, als die Türen sich zu schließen begannen.

"Ich hab einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit dabei. Du pfeifst dir ein zwei Schlücke rein, dann bist du morgen so gut wie neu. Wir haben morgen noch viel vor", verkündete ich.

"Du bist ein kluger und großmütiger Mensch", bemerkte er ironisch. Als er sich beim Sprechen auf mich stützte, streiften seine Lippen zärtlich mein Ohr.

Aus irgend einem bescheuerten Grund schrillten bei mir urplötzlich die Alarmglocken. Sofort riss ich protestierend meinen Kopf zu Sirius herum, offensichtlich jedoch schneller, als er es erwartet hatte. Unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Es war purer Zufall, so wie wenn zwei Menschen mit den Köpfen zusammen stoßen, wenn sie sich nach dem gleichen Gegenstand bücken. Komisch, dachte ich. Einen ganz kurzen Moment lang habe ich gespürt, wie Sirius mir die Lippen auf den Mund gedrückt hat.

"Sorry", sagte ich nervös. Wir traten durch die Tür des Aufzugs und gingen durch den kurzen Flur. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Wild, das gerne weglaufen möchte, aber so neugierig ist, dass es stehen bleibt und die Gefahr erkundet.

Möglicherweise war Sirius gar nicht mehr so betrunken, wie er es in der Taverne gewesen war. Ich wusste es nicht, aber dieser zufällige Kuss erweckte in mir den Wunsch, Abstand von ihm zu halten.

Sirius kannte mich wie seine Westentasche und ich hoffte, er hatte von meiner Nervosität nichts mitbekommen. Wenn doch, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

"Weißt du", sagte Sirius, als wir das Zimmer betraten, "ich kann auf keinen Fall ins Bett gehen, solange ich so stinke wie ein Schwein. Da renn ich am Ende ja noch selbst aus dem Zimmer. Ich geh noch unter die Dusche."

Er sagte das auf seine übliche sachliche Sirius-Art. Es war keine richtige Frage, aber eine richtige Feststellung auch nicht. Schwankend und mit den Armen wedelnd, begann er sich auszuziehen. "Ich kann nicht alleine stehen, also zieh dich aus - du musst mit mir duschen."

Schnell kamen die Wände des Zimmers auf mich zu. Nirgends ein Ausweg, nirgends jemand, den ich zu Hilfe hätte rufen können. Sofort setzte ich zu einem sinnlosen Protest an, wohl wissend, dass Sirius wie üblich am Ende Sieger bleiben würde.

"Du könntest dich an der Wand anlehnen", konterte ich. Es hörte sich fast flehend an.

Mir war nicht ganz klar, wovor ich mich fürchtete. Ich hatte mit diesen Jungs schon oft beim Umkleiden geduscht. Aber da war auch stets die Anonymität des einen in einer ganzen Gruppe gewesen und mich unsichtbar zu machen, war schon immer eines meiner Talente gewesen. Beim Gedanken, spät nachts alleine mit Sirius unter der Dusche zu stehen, durchfuhren mich eisige Schauer.

"Worauf wartest du noch? Ich will heute noch mal ins Bett kommen", murrte Sirius, als er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. "Raus aus den Klamotten und ab unters Wasser."

Irgendwo, ganz tief, aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund, hatte ich den Verdacht, dass Sirius mich nur verarschte. Das ergab eigentlich keinen Sinn, zumal er mir von meinen besten Freunden am nächsten stand. Und dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los. Da mir aber auch kein Ausweg einfiel, gab ich eben nach.

"Okay, aber machen wir nicht so lange."

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Ich zog mich aus, nahm mein Handtuch und schlang es mir fest um die Hüfte, während Sirius hinter mir Aufstellung nahm und mir die Hände auf die Hüften legte.

"Wir gehen besser", flüsterte Sirius. "Ich glaube, die zweite Alkoholwelle ist im Anmarsch ... ich hab mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle." Ich konnte praktisch spüren, wie er kicherte, als er sich über den kurzen Flur zur Dusche an mich hängte.

Die Dusche war dunkel und stickig, mit Zedernholz ausgekleidet und ließ sich auf Knopfdruck in eine Dampfsauna verwandeln. Ich drehte die Dusche auf und Sirius trat sofort darunter, wobei er das Handtuch an der Tür fallen ließ und sich auf eine solch kühne Weise präsentierte, dass es nicht zu übersehen war.

"Na, komm schon her! Willst du, dass ich falle und mir den Hals breche?" Sirius streckte die Arme nach mir aus und zerrte mich unter den warmen Strahl, wobei er mein Handtuch wegwarf.

"Hier", sagte er und reichte mir die Seife. "Seif mir den Rücken ein."

Ich erstarrte.

"Verflucht, Moony. Außer uns ist niemand da." Sirius' Tonfall ließ die Aufforderung ganz harmlos erscheinen.

Wenn ich abgehauen wäre oder komisch reagiert hätte, hätte Sirius das auf dumme Gedanken bringen können. Wir duschten doch nur. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn nackt sah, wieso war ich also so nervös? Wieso schlug mein Magen Purzelbäume, wenn ich Sirius so nahe kam?

"Hey, schläfst du da hinten ein, oder was?", schreckte Sirius mich aus meiner kleinen Trance auf. "Mach dich an die Arbeit an meinen Rückenmuskeln. Du bist der mit der Seife."

Sirius kicherte wieder, als er mir den Rücken zuwandte und sich leicht vorbeugte. seine Schultern bildeten einen stumpfen Winkel, während seine Hüften zu seinem runden muskulösen Hinterteil hin schmaler wurden. Sirius spannte spielerisch die Pomuskeln an. Auf einmal war ich mir sicher, dass er genau wusste, was er machte. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Breitmaulbarsch; ich hatte den Haken geschluckt und am Schwimmer gezogen. Jetzt brauchte er mich nur noch einzuholen.

Da sich mir kein logischer Ausweg bot, fing ich an, Sirius' Rücken mit dem eingeseiften Lappen einzureiben. Bei jeder Berührung fuhren mir Stromschläge durchs Rückgrad und mir wurde ganz schwummrig, aber ich konnte die Hand nicht von der nassen, seifigen Haut darunter wegreißen. Ich begann kleine Kreise auf seinen Schultern zu ziehen und den Bereich der Achselhöhlen und leicht an den Seiten abwärts zu streicheln.

Bald war ich ganz in meinem Tun versunken, so dass mir die Bedeutung von Sirius' Anweisungen, weiter unten zu reiben, ganz entging. Ich arbeitete mich einfach abwärts bis zu seinem Kreuz. Sirius' zweiter Befehl, noch tiefer zu gehen, ging irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf verloren, während meine Hand sich über den strammen, festen Po bewegte, durch den Spalt zwischen seinen Backen und wieder zurück über die saftigen Kugeln.

Hätte ich seine Bewegungen irgendwie Beachtung geschenkt, hätte das den Bann vielleicht gebrochen - aber ich war zu langsam. Sachte drehte Sirius sich zu mir, brachte den Bauch dorthin, wo ich wie hypnotisiert streichelte und dirigierte meine Hand zu seinem Unterleib.

Ich schreckte aus meiner Trance erst auf, als ich merkte, dass ich die Hand um Sirius' Schwanz geschlungen hatte.

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch, meine Augen klappten auf und ich blickte Sirius direkt ins Gesicht. Ehe ich etwas sagen oder tun konnte, legte Sirius seine Hand fest auf meine, so dass sie seinen Schwanz noch sicherer gepackt hielt. Rasch legte er mir die Andere Hand in den Nacken und streckte den Kopf zu einem waschechten Kuss vor.

Sofort fing ich an zu bocken wie ein Hypogreif. Weglaufen war das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam. Nicht aus Abscheu oder Schmerz oder Angst. Ich versuchte, die Hand loszureißen, was jedoch nur den Druck und die Bewegung auf Sirius bereits angeschwollenen Schwanz verstärkte. Im Versuch, meinen Mund von seiner tief hineingebohrten Zunge zu befreien, riss ich den Kopf herum, aber er hielt an beiden Stellen fest, bis ich aufhörte, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Seit dem versehentlichen Kuss im Aufzug hatte ich irgendwo im Hinterkopf gewusst, dass es mit uns darauf hinauslaufen würde. Vielleicht wollte ich ja, dass es geschah. Ich hatte bisher noch nie mit einem Mädchen herumgemacht und das im ersten Jahr auf der Uni. Worauf zum Teufel wartete ich?

Sirius fing an, zärtlich an meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge zu nuckeln, als mein Widerstand nachließ. Das war mein erster richtiger Kuss. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich blieb, aber ich hatte auch nicht mehr vor wegzulaufen.

Sirius musste meine Kapitulation gespürt haben. Langsam nahm er die Hand von meinem Nacken und führte sie an meinem Rücken abwärts, um mich in eine Umarmung an sich zu ziehen. Seine Hand erkundete mein Kreuz und meinen Po, was mir Schüttelkrämpfe durch den ganzen Leib jagte.

Sirius fasste nach vorn zwischen meine Beine, um zu enthüllen, was er ohnehin schon wusste: Ich war total erregt und steif wie ein Brett. Er ergriff Besitz von meinem Schwanz und fing an, ihn behutsam zu wichsen. Ich krümmte mich und stieß ein tiefes, langes Stöhnen aus, als er mir die Zunge noch tiefer in den willigen Rachen steckte.

Ein Beobachter hätte sicher vermutet, dass all das neu für mich war. Unbeholfen und tapsig streckte ich die Hand aus - hielt mich an Sirius' Körper fest wie an einem Floß - und begann, die Hand über seinen Schwanz zu bewegen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Schwanz in der Hand zu halten. Zu fühlen, wie die Haut zwischen meinen Fingern rutschte und sich verschob - zu fühlen, wie das harte, starre Fleisch darunter pulsierte, als hätte es ein eigenes Herz - das war wie Zauberei. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, je wieder loszulassen.

Ohne ein Zeichen spürten wir beide den wachsenden Druck, mit dem unsere Körper den Höhepunkt ankündigten. Unsere Hände bewegten sich in völligem Einklang, während wir uns festhielten, bis es uns schwerfiel, zu atmen und gleichzeitig einander den Schwanz zu bearbeiten.

Ich hatte schon das leichte Kribbeln in meinen Eiern verspürt, das mir verriet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Sirius musste es auch gespürt haben, denn ohne ein Wort steigen wir auf die Zehenspitzen und stöhnen uns tief gegenseitig in die Kehlen, während wir uns den Atem des Anderen einverleibten. Instinktiv stießen wir mit unseren Schwänzen zu, rieben bei den letzten Stößen die Eicheln aneinander, als wir auf unsere steinharten Bäuche abspritzten, wo sich unser Sperma vermischte.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wir klammerten uns aneinander, jede Bewegung fürchtend, aus Angst, zu verlieren, was wir gefunden hatten, ohne sicher zu wissen, was es war. Das Wasser begann seine Wärme zu verlieren und Kälte breitete sich zwischen uns aus und zwang uns auseinander.

"Gehen wir wieder aufs Zimmer", flüsterte Sirius. "Hier drinnen wird es kalt."

Ich nickte zustimmend, weil ich Sirius nicht in die Augen sehen wollte. Ich nahm mein Handtuch und folgte ihm auf den Flur. Ich merkte, dass wir, Arm in Arm, nicht auf dem gleichen Weg zu dem Zimmer zurückgingen, wie wir gekommen waren. Tief in meiner Magengrube entstand ein Gefühl, das immer tiefer sank. Ich wollte nicht mit Sirius in diese Zimmer gehen; ich wollte ihm nicht gegenübertreten.

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

"Hier rein", drängte Sirius mich und hielt mir die Tür auf. Kaum waren wir in dem Zimmer, trat Sirius hinter mich und schlang mir, meine Arme an den Seiten festhaltend, die Arme um die Brust. Er kam näher und presste seinen Unterleib an meinen Arsch. "Du fühlst dich schön an", flüsterte er und streifte mit den Lippen leicht über mein Ohr. Sein warmer Atem, die Bewegung seiner Hüfte bewirkten, dass ich berauscht den Kopf an Sirius breite Schulter zurücklegte und ihn seinem Gesicht zuwandte. Sirius lockerte sofort seinen Griff, um mich in seine Arme zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf meine zu drücken. Er packte mich am Hinterkopf und fuhr mit den Fingern durch meine zerzauste, immer noch feuchte Masse goldblonder Locken. Ich streckte die Hände aus, schlang meine Arme um ihn und klammerte mich an ihn, während ich meinen Mund seiner bohrenden Zunge überließ.

Mir war, als wollte Sirius mich verschlingen, als entdeckte er mich als sein williges Opfer.

"Sirius." Ich entzog mich seinem Kuss und trat ein wenig zurück, ohne es jedoch zu wagen, den Kontakt abzubrechen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich würde weiterleben können, ohne ihn noch einmal zu berühren. Meine Augen blieben mit seinen verschweißt, während ich ganz leise sprach, so als könnte es jemand anderes im Zimmer hören. Eine solche Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick zu finden, erstaunte mich, und ich fragte mich, wieso ich sie zuvor nie gesehen hatte.

"Sag nichts", murmelte Sirius und legte mir die Finger auf die Lippen, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht. Wir können uns Zeit nehmen. Sie nach, ob die Tür abgeschlossen ist."

Ich setzte mich sofort in Bewegung. Wenn er Befehle gab, hörte er sich an wie der alte Sirius. Er hatte immer das Kommando, war immer der, dem alle folgten. Als er zum Bett ging, stellte ich fest, dass ich ihm folgte. Mir war, als sei es mir zur zweiten Natur geworden.

"Leg dich hier zu mir. Wir brauchen das andere Bett nicht."

"Du meinst, die ganze Nacht zusammen schlafen?" Der ängstliche Ton in meiner Stimme überraschte mich. Ich wollte gar nicht von Sirius getrennt sein, aber erlebt zu haben, wie er mir beim Betreten des Zimmers den Arsch getätschelt hatte, machte mich nervös.

"Klar", antwortete Sirius begeistert. Er glich einem kleinen Kind im Honigtopf und tat, als könne er die Hände nicht von mir lassen. Nicht, dass er irgendwelche Signale empfangen hätte, damit aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil reagierte ich wie ein gut trainiertes arabisches Springpferd, das es gar nicht bis zum nächsten Hindernis erwarten kann.

Sirius drückte seinen Körper an meinen und zog behutsam die Handtücher herunter. Sie fielen zu Boden und er nahm meine Eier in die Hand streichelte sie zärtlich von unten. Vorsichtig drang seine Hand weiter zwischen meinen Beinen vor, bis seine Fingerspitzen leicht über mein Arschloch streiften. Von wieder einem neuen Gefühl überrascht, bäumte ich mich auf und fühlte mich noch fester in seine Arme gezogen, während er sich auf die Zehenspitzen erhob.

"Hey", brachte ich endlich heraus. "Das ist mein..."

"Ich weiß genau, was das ist", schnitt Sirius mir das Wort ab. "Ich muss es ja inzwischen wissen. Ich beobachte das Ding jetzt schon über ein Jahr und hab mir immer gewünscht, es so anfassen zu dürfen wie jetzt."

Ich weiß nicht, was aufregender war: Dass Sirius mich energisch an den Arsch packte und ihn drückte und streichelte, als wäre er sein persönliches Eigentum, oder dass er ihn über ein Jahr lang bewundert hatte. Ich wurde von einer Begierde solcher Intensität überwältigt, wie ich es weder fassen noch verstehen konnte. Jemand begehrte mich und hatte über ein Jahr lang von mir geträumt. Ich wollte nicht, das dieses Gefühl aufhörte oder abflaute. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett sinken und streckte mich neben Sirius aus. Die Vereinigung unserer Leiber erschien mir so natürlich wie das Fallen des Regens oder die Wärme der Sonne auf meinem Gesicht. Wir nahmen uns Zeit, um uns zärtlich zu streicheln und uns gegenseitig zu erkunden. Ich strich mit der Hand über Sirius' Kopf, fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine schulterlangen Haare, über seine breiten Schultern, zwischen die Schulterblätter bis hinab in die Mitte seines Kreuzes, wo sich die fleischigen Arschmuskeln teilten. Meine Lippen küssten die Lippen, das Gesicht, die Lider  
und die Stirn des neben mir liegenden Gladiators.

Sirius seinerseits wanderte mit seinen Küssen an meinem Hals abwärts und über meine Brust. Er nahm meine zarte Brustwarze in den Mund und - behutsam zunächst - zwischen die Zähne, während er daran saugte. Gleichzeitig fing seine Hand an, zwischen meine Beine vorzudringen und mein noch vom Duschen feuchtes Arschloch zu massieren. Mit einem raschen Kniff schlug er die Zähne in meine Brustwarze, dass ich mich aufbäumte, was mich jedoch vom Eindringen seines Fingers ablenkte, der in mein jungfräuliches Arschloch rutschte.

Ich schrie auf. Ich zappelte und versuchte mich zugleich von Sirius' Mund und Finger zu befreien, aber meine Gegenwehr bewirkte nur den weiteren Vorstoß in meine Eingeweide, während die Knospe meiner Brustwarze, vom Schmerz befreit, mit einem lustvollen Wirbeln von der Zunge Sirius' bedacht wurde, der sie roh liebkoste, an ihr zupfte, sie verschlang.

Sirius' Finger steckte tief in mir. Die übrigen Finger hielten meinen fleischigen Arsch im Gleichgewicht, während er mit langsamen Stößen seines Fingers mein enges Loch fickte. Mein gepeinigtes Seufzen ging nach und nach in ein Stöhnen der Sehnsucht und Begierde über und ich stieß und bockte, die Attacke willkommen heißend, den Arsch gegen Sirius' Hand, bettelnd, er möge sie nicht beenden. Sirius reagierte wie ein Könner und ging langsam tiefer. Er stieß auf meinen voll erigierten Schwanz, der auf ihn wartete, während ich mich, völlig den Gefühlen des Fingerficks hingegeben, weiter im Bett wälzte. Meinen Schwanz direkt auf seine Lippen gerichtet, griff Sirius danach und leckte mit der Zunge über die Eichel.

Ruckartig schlug ich die Augen auf. Noch nie hatte etwas anderes als meine eigene Hand - und Sirius' Hand gerade eben - meinen Schwanz liebkost. Perfekt synchronisiert zog Sirius seinen Finger aus meinem Arschloch und ließ rasch meinen Schwanz in seine Kehle gleiten. Dann schob er mir zwei Finger in mein gut geschmiertes Arschloch.

Wieder schrie ich auf. Der gewaltige Druck der doppelt breiten Finger wurde durch die ungeheure Wärme und Intensität des heißen Mundes und der Zunge wettgemacht, die sich nun fest um meinen Schwanz schlossen. Mein ganzer Körper verfiel in unwillkürliche Zuckungen, um den Druck einerseits und die Erleichterung andererseits zu steigern. Sirius hatte jedoch nicht vor, seine doppelte Fingeraction einzustellen.

Ich griff nach unten und packte eine Handvoll von Sirius' langen schwarzen Haaren, mit denen ich ihn über meiner Schwanzwurzel anleitete, indem ich an ihnen zog.

Sirius wollte nicht, dass ich schon käme. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass er einen genauen Plan hatte. Er nahm den Mund von meiner steifen Latte und machte sich über meine Eier her. Sie hatten sich prall an meinem Körper zusammengezogen und waren mehr als bereit zu explodieren. Er hatte im letzten Moment aufgehört und fing nun an, die Zunge um den Sack kreisen zu lassen und die beiden Kugeln in dem Mund zu nehmen und zärtlich an ihnen zu lutschen. Ich spürte, wie der Druck nachließ, als sie sich, von stetigen Bewegungen seiner Finger in und aus meinem Arsch stimuliert, in seinem Mund bewegten.

Sirius hielt einen Augenblick mit dem Ein und Aus inne und fing an, den Mund wieder über meiner Eichel, mit den beiden Fingern im Inneren kleine kreisförmige Bewegungen zu machen, zärtlich die Wände meines Arschlochs zu massieren, zu lockern, zu dehnen, während ich unter dem Gefühl ausrastete.

Sirius ging mit der Hand nach unten und wichste seinen Ständer, der von der Energie, die ich produzierte, inzwischen hart wie ein Stein war. Er rieb ihn heftig und verteilte die herausquellenden Lusttropfen über seinem gesamten Schwanz, um ihn glatt und schlüpfrig zu machen.

Mit aus Erfahrung vertrauten Bewegungen hob Sirius meine Beine über seinen Kopf und reckte so meinen mit Fingern beschwerten Arsch in die Luft. Ohne dass ich Zeit oder Gelegenheit bekam, zu begreifen oder Einspruch zu erheben, fing Sirius mit Vorsaft eingeglitschter steifer Schwanz an gegen mein Arschloch zu drücken und durch ihn die herausgezogenen Finger zu ersetzen, während er sein Gewicht auf meinen Hintern absenkte.

"Sirius", flüsterte ich eindringlich, als ob im Zimmer noch andere wären, die es hören könnten. "Was machst du da? Ich schaff das nicht", protestierte ich und flüchtete kriechend über das Bett.

Noch während ich die Worte aussprach, bereute ich sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich begehrte Sirius. Ich glaube, ein Teil von mir hatte ihn schon mein ganzes Erwachsenenleben über begehrt. Aber ich hatte ihn gehalten; ich hatte die Kraft und die Größe seines Schwanzes gespürt, der in meiner Hand explodiert war. Schon der Gedanke, dass jemand es überleben konnte, wenn ihm so etwas Großes in den Arsch geschoben wurde, war lachhaft. Jeder Nerv in meinem Körper bebte vor Angst.

Sirius streckte rasch die Arme nach oben aus und schlang sie mir um die Brust. Er war so steif und erregt, und ich war vom Fingerfick so feucht und glitschig, dass er seinen Schwanz gar nicht weiter zu dirigieren brauchte. Der kannte seinen Weg.

"Psst, psst", flüstere Sirius und schloss mich in eine feste Umarmung. "Halt dich einfach an meinen Händen fest." Er löste die Umarmung und nahm rasch meine beiden Hände, deren Finger er von hinten mit seinen umschlang.

Ich antwortete darauf, indem ich sie fest drückte.

Ohne Zeit zu vergeuden, fing Sirius an, an meinen Ohren zu knabbern und mir aufmunternde Worte zuzuflüstern, während er langsam seinen steifen Schwanz in mein enges Arschloch bohrte.

"Auu-weeehh! Sirius! Du bist zu groß, das tut weh!", protestierte ich und rutschte nach vorn, um dem Eindringen zu entgehen. "Das tut so weh!", flehte ich.

Ein sengender Schmerz schoss mir durch den Arsch. Es fühlte sich an, als stände Sirius' Schwanz in Flammen und würde sich seinen Weg durch mein Fleisch brennen. Ich hätte am liebsten geweint, konnte es aber nicht. Ich wollte schreien, aber der Schock drängte den Laut zurück. Ich hatte im Leben noch keinen solchen Schmerz empfunden, dachte ich in diesem Augenblick. Doch im nachhinein musste ich wohl zugeben, dass die Verwandlungen, die ich jeden Monat hinter mich bringe wesentlich schmerzhafter waren. Doch in diesem Moment...

Sirius musste mich hören, reagierte aber, als hörte er mich nicht. Ein Drittel seines Schwanzes steckte in meinem zarten, jungfräulichen Arsch, und er schien ihn nicht herausziehen und es dabei bleiben lassen wollen. Wir hatten während der ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts im Selben Zimmer geschlafen, ganz zu schweigen von dem gemeinsamen Campen in den Sommerferien. Er hätte mich schon seit Jahren ficken können, und jetzt, schien es, wollte er die verlorene Zeit aufholen.

"Moony, halt still!"

Er sprach mit leiser, liebevoller Stimme, aber in einem Ton, der keine Antwort erwartete, sondern Gehorsam. Ich hörte auf, nach vorn zu flüchten und erstarrte. Sirius befreite seine rechte Hand aus meinem Griff und steckte sie unter mich, bis die Handfläche flach auf meinem Bauch lag.

"Hör zu." Sein Tonfall war gelassen und gleichmäßig.

"Ich möchte, dass du tief Luft holst. Ich hab meine Hand auf deinem Bauch und kann spüren, ob du's richtig machst. Okay?"

Sirius brachte die Lippen dicht an mein Ohr, so dass er es bei jedem Wort damit streifte, als er seine Befehle flüsterte. Er hatte das Kommando. Das Gefühl von Macht und Befehlsgewalt machte seinen Schwanz so hart, dass es sich anfühlte, als müsse er jeden Moment explodieren. So viel Glück hatte ich jedoch nicht.

Dieser Arsch gehörte ihm. Er war Sirius' verbrieftes Eigentum. Er würde sich nicht daran hindern lassen, ihn so durchzuficken, wie er es verdiente. Den Schwanz immer noch halb in mir, verlagerte er sein Gewicht.

Sirius konnte spüren, dass ich seinen Befehlen folgte und meinen Bauch mit Luft anfüllte. "Ja, so ist's richtig. Mach weiter, mach ihn langsam ganz voll", flüsterte er.

Dann griff er ein bisschen tiefer und rieb meine Eichel, die an meinem Bauch lag. Sie zuckte bei seiner Berührung und bedeckte seine Finger mit klebrigen Lusttropfen.

"Ja", flüsterte er wieder, wobei er mit den Lippen zärtlich mein Ohr streifte. Er merkte, dass er mich mit seinen Aktionen anturnte und ich nicht mehr versuchte, seinen Schwanz auszustoßen. Vielmehr hatte mein Arsch begonnen, sich zu recken und beim Herumrutschen seine steife Latte weiter aufzunehmen.

"Sehr gut, Baby", flüsterte Sirius. Bei seinen Worten erzitterte ich wie auf Kommando. Ich drückte seine Hand noch fester.

"Na los, atme jetzt ganz schnell aus! Los, lass es mich spüren!"

Sirius spürte die Luft aus meinem Bauch schießen, als ich zusammen mit der Luft die gesamte aufgestaute Spannung und den Widerstand ausstieß. Mit einem glatten, berechneten Stoß versenkte Sirius den Rest seines Schwanzes in meinem Arsch, bis nur noch die Eier heraushingen.

Wieder schrie ich auf. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, zu fliehen, unter ihm herauszukriechen, aber Sirius' körperliche Überlegenheit war enorm, und mein Kampf war vergebens.

Mit der rechten Hand, die unter mir steckte, drückte Sirius fest gegen meine Schamgegend und hob meinen Arsch seinem Schwanz entgegen, der sich immer wieder tief in meine Eingeweide bohrte.

Sonderbarerweise waren die Schreie, mit denen ich von Sirius forderte aufzuhören, verstummt, und ich wimmerte nur noch in die Kissen. Sobald mein Körper seinen Kampfeswillen verloren hatte, platzierte Sirius seine Beine zwischen meinen, hob meinen Arsch noch mehr an und spreizte meine Beine noch weiter. Damit öffnete sich mein verwüstetes Arschloch erneut für seine Attacke.

Als mit jedem Stoß von Sirius' Schwanz in meinen Arsch, jede Hoffnung auf Flucht mehr schwand, begann ich zu spüren, wie eine fremdartige Wärme meinen Leib durchströmte. Der Schmerz ließ nach und machte einer noch tieferen Gier Platz.

Ich hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, und doch schien es mich in ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit einzuhüllen. Ich merkte, wie ich allmählich die Hüften hob, um den Takt von Sirius' Schwanzstößen aufzunehmen.

Sirius bemerkte den Unterschied, und wenngleich er es nicht mit Worten äußerte, so spürte ich doch ein leichtes Kichern, das in ihm widerhallte. Er zog seine Hand unter mir heraus und richtete uns beide zu einer knienden Position auf, wobei er mir weiterhin den Schwanz in meine zarte, aufgerissene Rosette rammte.

Inzwischen war ich auf allen vieren, beugte mich vor und bettelte Sirius an, mir mit seinen gesamten dreiundzwanzig Zentimetern Schwanz die Gedärme abzufüllen. Ich wusste nicht, was von mir erwartet wurde. Ich wusste nicht, was Sirius von mir wollte, außer dem, was er im jeweiligen Moment machte. Was ich wusste, war, dass ich nie wieder derselbe sein würde.

Da war ein Gefühl der Macht, das mir das Kommando zurückgab. Ich spürte, dass Sirius mich begehrte, dass er mich ganz inbrünstig begehrte. Ich spürte es an der Art, wie er sich an meinen Körper klammerte, wie er mich streichelte und mich küsste, als sein Schwanz sich tief in mein Loch versenkte.

Er hatte es nicht eilig, sondern fickte mich mit langen Stößen, bis nur noch die Spitze seines Schwanzes am Eingang verblieb. Dann zog er mich langsam, als sei es das Erste Mal, in seine Umarmung und küsste mich von hinten auf Hals und Ohren.

Das Tempo steigerte sich. Die langen, glatte Stöße schienen kürzer und schneller zu werden, als Sirius sich der Schwelle näherte. Ohne Warnung packte er mich an den Haaren und schubste mich flach aufs Bett und bestieg meinen Arsch wie eine Feuerwehrleiter. Seine Stöße wurden kraftvoller, als seine Hüften vorstießen und gegen mich knallten wie ein Rammbock und mir seinen Schwanz ins Arschloch bohrten.

"Du fährst ab auf meinen Pimmel, oder?", flüsterte Sirius heiser. Seine Lippen streiften rau meinen Nacken, während er knabberte und biss. Ich wand mich unter ihm und schob meinen Arsch über seinen Schwanz. "Jawoll", verspottete er mich weiter. "Du stehst drauf, meinen Harten in den Arsch geschoben zu kriegen, stimmt's?"

Jedes Wort bestätigte ich murmelnd, und Sirius fickte mich immer härter.

"Scheiße, Sirius! Hör nicht auf", bettelte ich, wobei ich mich fragte, woher in aller Welt ich den Mut herholte, es auszusprechen. Ich wiederholte meine Bitte, während ich den Arsch gegen Sirius' Unterleib stieß und die schweißbedeckten Eier an meinem Arsch scheuern fühlte. Ich packte Sirius' Hände, zog ihn tiefer auf mich herab und gestatte ihm nicht, wieder zurückzuweichen. "Oh, Scheiße, tut das gut!", stöhnte ich, und meine Worte blieben in der aufgeladenen Luft hängen. Vor Aufregung, von dem puren sexuellen Rausch, der durch meinen geschundenen Leib tobte, fühlte ich mich ganz benommen.

Die Realität all dessen machte mich fassungslos, nicht wegen seiner Brutalität, sondern wegen der Art, auf die es mich anturnte. Ich wurde gefickt wie ein Hund, und es war der tollste Rausch, den ich mir nur hätte vorstellen können. Mein Arsch schmerzte wahnsinnig, aber ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte.

Sirius' Atmung änderte sich, und seine Stöße nahmen tiefer und machtvoller Besitz von meinem frisch aufgerissenen Arschloch. Ich spürte, wie seine Eier sich zusammenzogen, so dass sie mir nicht länger gegen den Arsch klatschten. Ich spürte die Spannung in seinem Griff, als er gleichzeitig vorzudrängen und sich zurückzuhalten schien. Ein leises Grunzen und Knurren machte den artikulierten Spötteleien Platz. Ohne mich auf frühere Erfahrungen berufen zu können, wusste ich, dass Sirius, so wie er mit dem Schwanz meinen Arsch rammelte, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war.

Ich konnte in dieser Stellung meinen eigenen Schwanz nicht erreichten, aber das war auch nicht nötig, Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir der Schwanz von innen bis in die Kehle dringen, und die daraus entstehende Erregung genügte, damit ich anfing abzuspritzen.

Als mein Körper mit jeder Eruption auf das Laken unter mir bebte und zuckte, spürte ich das Sperma dampfend heiß aus Sirius' Schwanz in meine Gedärme schießen. Ich wackelte mit meinem kleinen, geile Arsch, zog ihn fester an mich, entlockte ihm jeden Tropfen.

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Der Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf meine Schultern. Als unsere Körper sich allmählich entspannten, streckten wir uns auf dem Einzelbett aus. Sein ganzes Gewicht von mir abgerollt, seinen Schwanz noch immer in meinem Arsch, drehte Sirius mein Gesicht zu seinem. Zärtlich strich er mir mit der Hand das zerzauste Haar zurück, während er mir die Lippen auf die Wange drückte und mein Gesicht abküsste, meine salzigen Tränen der Kapitulation schmeckte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog mich mit sich, damit unsere Vereinigung nicht unterbrochen wurde.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass ich in meinem eigenen Bett schlafe?", fragte ich ruhig. Nun, da der Tanz vorüber war, trat meine Unsicherheit wider zutage.

"Psst, psst", flüsterte Sirius mir in den Nacken, wobei eine langsame Brise auf meiner feuchten Haut kitzelte. "Ich habe vor, es dir so oft wie möglich in dieser Stellung zu besorgen, Kleiner. Du gewöhnst dich also besser daran."

Ich lächelte, als ich mich so dicht an Sirius' Unterleib schmiegte, wie es mein kleiner Arsch erlaubte. Ich fühlte, wie Sirius wieder in mir wuchs und steif wurde. Bald spürte ich am Arsch ein leichtes Kreisen, mit dem er seinen Schwanz geduldig hin und her schob.

Ein Geräusch im Flur verriet uns, dass die andere Hälfte unserer furchtbaren Vier zurückgekommen war und mit den Schlüsseln herumfummelte. Die beiden teilten sich das Nebenzimmer.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber Sirius zog mich fester an sich und versenkte seinen Schwanz voll in meinem Arsch.

"Denk gar nicht dran", war alles, was er sagte.

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

Sirius und ich sind nach diesem Urlaub zusammen in ein kleines Häuschen am Rande Londons gezogen. Peter hatte sein Studium abgebrochen und war bei einem Händler in der Winkelgasse in die Lehre gegangen. James hatte endlich Lilli geheiratet und die beiden hatten den gesunden kleinen Harry zur Welt gebracht. Sirius war unheimlich stolz, dass er sein Pate sein durfte. An einem Nachmittag verabschiedete er sich nur mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von mir, weil er noch was mit James zu klären hatte, doch leider, war dies das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah...

°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

**Ein kleines Feedback bitte noch zum Abschluss!**  
:o)

°°°°°°°°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °°°  
°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°


End file.
